


Helpful Hints

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis has some helpful hints for her new roommate. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "revenge" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Stacie bursts into her summer school dorm room dramatically. “I’m going to kill him! Jeff Wallace is a low-down two-timing rat-faced pig-dog! I’m going strangle him and cut up the pieces with a butter knife!” Her new roommate, Alexis, looks up diffidently from the book she’s reading.

“A chainsaw would be faster. Gets the job done in under an hour. Messy, though, so you should probably get some tarps. And Drain-O the bathtub drain when you’re done, otherwise there’s evidence.”

Stacie stares at her, nonplussed. “How do you _know_ that?”

“I learned it from my dad.”

Somehow that’s not reassuring.


End file.
